


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Evaan Verlaine/Leia Organa

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Princess Leia (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: You came out of the world to me, my life parted like the Red Sea: Evaan and the ice princess.





	

Evaan Verlaine never expected to meet Breha's daughter—more than that, she never expected to _like_ her. A soft diplomat, some prissy thing, one of those useless puppet politicians who make speeches about justice and then let the Emperor do what he pleases.

Fortunately, Evaan isn't too proud to admit when she's wrong. 

And she _was_ wrong about Leia. Stubborn and unyielding, not prone to compromise. A spy who faced Vader himself and all he got was a lie, a vision in white with Breha's hair and a soldier's blaster.

Evaan idolized Breha Organa.

She comes to love her daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "You came out of the world to me, my life parted like the Red Sea."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
